Farther Away From the Ashes
by Cartega
Summary: A Leo Valdez One Shot! Our favorite mechanic struggles with his mother's death and once again running from a foster family. Moving on was always easier when there was no one attached to that place. Now it's different with Roz Barrio befriending him. Cover image belongs to burdge-bug. Read and Review :)


Leo wished he could just stay here in this moment forever. It was just him and Roz, gorgeous as usual, walking home from school like always. None of the elementary kids that usually followed them were there, but he knew it couldn't last much longer. He was starting to have a regular pattern, and it didn't seem fair to his mother that he should have a normal life after what happened- what he did. This was his fourth foster home since the fire. It had lasted longer than the others, maybe, he thought, because of her.

* * *

"Anybody in there?" Roz questioned, nudging him with her elbow as she walked beside him.

Leo blinked a few times, realizing he had spaced out, "Yeah, sorry. I was just..."

"Thinking?" she asked, "You've been doing a lot of that lately, I'm worried that your brain can't handle too much of that."

Roz smiled jokingly, and Leo couldn't help smile back, it was so contagious. It disappeared quickly, and hers faltered.

"Leo, what's wrong? Something happen at school?" She asked, her almond brown eyes filled with concern.

"No, nothing like that. I just..." Leo paused and looked around to try and change the subject. He found his inspiration at the side of the road, "Look, we're here!"

"Here? What's here?" Roz twirled around to see where Leo was referring to. Nothing was particularly special, just the usual back streets they would take.

"I have never seen quite a specimen quite like this before," Leo said, observing a tree on the side of the road, looking rather sorry with its drooping branches and slowly browning leaves.

"What are you talking about now, Valdez?" Roz laughed. He tried to get his thoughts unified again. The way she tilted her head slightly and her warm brown eyes shone when he made her laugh made him want to just melt into a pool of an overheated Leo-sicle. He simply went back to studying the slowly dying tree, "Well, Ms. Barrio if you don't see the pure breath-taking beauty of this tree, I don't see how you can truly appreciate the full aura of perfection that surrounds me." Leo plopped down in the shade of the wilting tree, escaping the fierce August heat and pat the ground beside him, and motioning her to sit beside him.

"I think I do appreciate it," Roz said as she leaned against the trunk.

Leo's heart must have decided to practice jump roping, it hopped up and down so quickly, "You do?"

"Si," she said simply.

Leo grinned, this was his chance! His expression darkened as he thought of the fire, "I'm not perfect."

"No one is Leo, but you're pretty close to it, if you ask me," Roz said, looking at him with those honest eyes.

"I'm not even!" Leo said angrily, pulling his knees up so he could hang his hands over them.

"You're smart, even if I tease you that you're not, you're funny, Leo. And kind, and brave, and..."

"Stop," Leo cut her off.

"What are you hiding? I know there's something, don't lie to me," Roz took his hand and made him look at her.

"I did something, OK? Why do you think I'm in the foster care system?" Leo snapped.

"I don't know, Leo. you've only told me pieces. But know this, I don't care," she said, taking her other hand and putting it on top. Leo's brain was going haywire. Roz was holding his hand! Sweet! Wait, not sweet. Don't stay too long, don't get attached, move on- that was the Valdez motto, right?

Leo slipped his hand away, "Roz, I can't do this. I've gotta move on."

"Why, Leo? Is your foster family awful? You could stay with us. It's only across the street!" She suggested.

"No, it's not them, they're fine, I guess."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing, alright?"

Her eyes filled with tears as the realization dawned her, "Please, don't leave me."

Leo looked down at his hands, the same ones that started the fire that had killed Esperanza Valdez, "I have to, Roz."

"No, you don't. Forgive yourself. I don't know what you did, but you're torturing yourself for it, and you don't deserve it," she said, trying to get him to look at her.

"I do deserve it," Leo said as he rubbed his palms together. He was tempted to show her his fire ability, but he swore never to ever again, "I'm not worth your tears, Roz."

"When are you leaving?" she said, standing up.

"Probably Saturday," Leo admitted.

"Well, don't bother saying goodbye," Roz said as she walked away, more heartbroken than angry.

Leo watched Roz walk furiously until she was out of sight. Maybe it would have been simpler if he had was melted Leo-sicle. He shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled two pieces out at random. Nothing could be done to connect them. Oh the irony, Leo thought. He sighed, it was time to get ready for his disappearance act. It was the only way. He had to get farther and farther away from the ashes of the machine shop.


End file.
